


Corona Mountain Panic

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky
Summary: Toad wants to cross the magma sea within the Corona Mountain. He ends up getting more than he bargained from an enraged Petey Piranha!





	Corona Mountain Panic

Toad decided to wander away from the Toad pack as the red colored mushroom boy approached the Corona Mountain, noticing that Petey Piranha was snoozing on the Shine Gate.

"Gee... wonder if the others will even notice... or care...?" Toad mumbled to himself as he decided to walk into the volcano, noticing all the yellow magma surrounding the lone wooden boat as he gulped. "Yipes! Maybe I should convince that piranha plant guy to help me..."

Toad then climbed up the Shine Gate, letting out a fart after having climbed the tall structure as he slowly approached the snoozing Petey, who did not like being interrupted from snoozing. Toad then lightly touched Petey, wincing as he noticed nothing happened.

"Phew... good thing he's a deep sleeper..." Toad admitted as he turned around, only to trip and land on his face.

This woke Petey up, who bellowed angrily as he looked around to see what woke him up. Spotting the fallen Toad, the mutated plant charged right at the mushroom boy. Toad screamed as he scrambled off the Shine Gate, dashing into the Corona Mountain as he took his chance with the wooden boat, with Petey flying right after him as he barfed up brown goop in an attempt at getting Toad.


End file.
